Siete años
by Minuby
Summary: Hace siete años que no sabe nada de ella, y todo lo que le queda es una mísera carta. Pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, y Ron todavía puede intentarlo por última vez... RWHG Oneshot


**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes/nombres/lugares etc etc que hay por ahí abajo me pertenecen, yo solo soy una loca más que fantasea con mundos paralelos... ¬¬**

**Bueno, aquí tenéis un fic un tanto complejo. En un principio era más largo (demasiado), así que lo he reescrito tres veces, y ha salido esta cosa... Ahora a lo mejor resulta un poco lioso, a lo mejor algunas cosas no quedan claras... en fin. Espero que el principio no se haga demasiado pesado, pero advierto que loscomienzos nunca han sido lo mío. En conjunto me resulta un fic un poco extraño, no me termina de convencer, pero si no lo ponía aquí no iba a dormir tranquila, así que... todo sea por mi salud mental U.U **

**Este fic (más bien el final) está inspirado en una canción de los 70 (creo), "Sylvia's mother", de Dr Hook & The Medicine Show. No he intercalado la letra porque habría que cambiar demasiadas cosas para que cuadrase, pero la pongo abajo del todo, para no desvelar el final. Bueno, ya me callo. Ahí va la historia. Espero que les guste.**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- ¿Qué es eso?

Ginny se apresuró en doblar el papel que tenía entre sus manos.

- Nada que te importe- respondió, levantándose y escondiendo la hoja detrás de su espalda.

- Déjame leerlo.

- Ni lo sueñes, hermanito.

Él miró los ojos desafiantes de ella durante unos segundos, y suspiró con cansancio.

- Es de ella¿verdad?

La firme mirada de Ginny vaciló un momento, y Ron supo la respuesta a su pregunta antes de que ella abriera la boca, antes incluso de que decidiera si debía decirle la verdad o no.

- No, claro que no.

Por lo visto, se había decantado por la segunda opción.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que tu habilidad para mentir se ha ido echando a perder con los años- murmuró Ron, y salió de la habitación dando zancadas.

No fue muy lejos. Subió uno de los tramos de escaleras que llevaban hacia su propio dormitorio y se sentó en el último escalón, escrutando las sombras del descansillo que acababa de abandonar. Esperando.

No supo si fueron dos minutos o dos horas, pero finalmente vio la llamativa cabellera de su hermana desapareciendo en dirección a la planta baja de la Madriguera.

Procurando que los escalones no crujieran demasiado bajo sus pies, Ron volvió sobre sus pasos. La habitación de Ginny estaba tan perfectamente ordenada como siempre.

Iba a ser una pena tener que revolverla.

Ron rebuscó por todos y cada uno de los rincones del cuarto, apartando peluches, levantando el colchón y abriendo cajones, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba entre las páginas de un viejo libro de Transformaciones.

- Tsk, tsk- chascó la lengua con desaprobación. ¿De verdad pensaba Ginny que si lo metía ahí él no iba a encontrarlo? Parecía mentira que su hermana hubiera pasado su infancia y parte de su adolescencia bajo el mismo techo que Fred y George. A estas alturas ya debería haber aprendido que solo ciertos tipos de candados pueden impedir a un hermano cotilla alcanzar su objetivo.

Alzó la hoja y la observó al trasluz, como si se tratara de un valiosos mapa del tesoro. La verdad es que no era más que un folio garabateado, pero si era lo que Ron creía que era podía significarlo todo.

La alisó sobre la madera del escritorio y contempló las palabras escritas al dorso. Oh, sí. Claro que era de _ella_. Una carta de ella. ¿De quién si no? Ella, eternamente ella. Después de haberla visto tantas veces, durante tantos años, en cartas, en notas, y en algunos trozos de sus propias redacciones de Historia de la Magia, reconocería aquella letra en cualquier parte. Reconocería cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con ella, donde fuera y cuando fuera.

Estaba dudando entre darle la vuelta al papel y leer lo que en él estaba escrito o quedarse con la duda, cuando unos pasos tras él le sacaron de sus cavilaciones.

- Eres un asqueroso traidor, Ronald Weasley.

ÉL se dio la vuelta y la miró con una media sonrisa triste.

- Lo sé. Kreacher me lo repetía cada vez que me veía¿recuerdas? "Asqueroso traidor a la sangre", creo que era la expresión exacta- respondió, ocultando el papel tras la espalda de la misma forma en que lo había hecho ella-. Aunque claro, ahora que lo pienso a ti también te lo decía...

- Dame eso- replicó Ginny con la mano estirada, ignorando el comentario.

- Ni lo sueñes, hermanita- contestó Ron con una sonrisa de burla.

- Ron, eso es mío. Esto es invasión de la intimidad. Devuélvemelo- ordenó Ginny moviendo el brazo amenazadoramente.

- Vamos, Gin. Después de siete años sin saber nada de ella, creo que tengo derecho a leer una mísera carta¿no?

- Es que resulta que Hermione no quiere que sepas nada de ella- dijo la pelirroja, rodeando a su hermano con los brazos para intentar arrebatarle la hoja.

Ron estiró la mano con el papel hacia arriba, hasta donde sabía que Ginny no podía alcanzarla, y la miró con los ojos entornados y cara de ofendido.

- Lo dices como si fuera algo personal.

Ginny guardó un prudente silencio.

- No, Ginny, no. Ella me lo dejó bien claro. Quería escapar de este mundo. De todo, no solo de mí.

Ginny seguía observándole con gesto de incredulidad, todavía dando inútiles saltitos para intentar atrapar la hoja que ondeaba sobre la cabeza de Ron.

- No me mires así, que si hubiera que buscar responsabilidades, el primero en caer sería tu novio.

La chica le dirigió una mirada llena de resentimiento y se dejó caer en la cama, casi olvidando su propósito de recuperar el folio.

- No era mi novio.

- Como si lo fuera.

- De cualquier forma, no hables así de él. Te recuerdo que también era tu mejor amigo. Harry no tuvo la culpa.

Ron suspiró, y se sentó en la cama junto a su hermana.

- Claro que la tuvo.

Ginny le lanzó una mirada dolida.

- Ron, por favor. Te salvó la vida.

- Sí, me salvó la vida- reconoció-. A cambio de perder su oportunidad de librar al mundo mágico del oscuro poder de Voldemort, y de conseguir que yo no pueda ver a Hermione en lo que me queda de existencia. ¿De verdad tengo que estarle agradecido?- preguntó con sorna.

Los ojos de Ginny empezaban a humedecerse, pero a Ron no le importó. No se iba a callar. Llevaba siete años rumiando todo aquello. Ya era hora de soltarlo.

- Muy bonito lo de malgastar sus energías en salvar la vida de sus amigos en medio de la batalla final. Muy altruista por parte de Harry, no lo niego. Y también un completo desperdicio. Solo consiguió tres vidas a cambio de la suya propia, por no hablar de las decenas de magos que están muriendo cada día desde la victoria de los mortífagos, y hacer que todas esas muertes nos pesen a nosotros en la conciencia, porque si no hubiera sido porque al muy cabeza hueca le importamos más Hermione, tú y yo que el resto de la comunidad mágica junta, nada de esto estaría ya pasando.

- Venga, Ron, si tú ni siquiera tienes conciencia- respondió Ginny, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban libremente por sus mejillas-. Todo eso lo dices porque fue lo que alegó Hermione para marcharse.

Las últimas palabras de su hermana hicieron a Ron más daño del que él podría haberle hecho a ella jamás. Un escalofrío recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo al recordar el día en que Hermione se fue para siempre de su vida.

- La verdad es que sí- admitió mientras luchaba por que Ginny no notara que estaba a punto de llorar-. Eso fue lo que dijo. "Ron, no puedo seguir en el mundo de la magia- Ron imitaba la aguda vocecilla de Hermione, sin poder ocultar un deje de rencor-, esperando a que los mortífagos vengan a por mí, sabiendo que de alguna forma todo esto es culpa nuestra. Me vuelvo al universo _muggle"_. Así, tal cual. Y yo solo fui a preguntarle qué tal estaba.

Ginny le observó con curiosidad, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Nunca había oído a Ron hablar de lo que le dijo Hermione al irse. Nunca había sabido por qué él se lo permitió tan fácilmente. Desde que se marchó, se había establecido un acuerdo silencioso entre ambos de no volver a mencionar su nombre, ni nada que tuviera que ver con ella.

- Y... ¿cómo dejaste que se fuera?- preguntó Ginny con timidez, casi con miedo.

Ron tenía la mirada fija en la ventana de la habitación, y la vista perdida en algún lugar muy, muy lejano.

- No me dejó otra opción- respondió con voz ronca.

Y siguió mirando a ninguna parte. Ginny no quiso seguir preguntando, y estaba planteándose el salir del cuarto, sin acordarse de que estaba en su propio dormitorio, cuando él habló de nuevo.

- Le dije que la quería...- la voz que salía de los labios de Ron como en un sueño, distorsionada, como si recorriera miles de kilómetros antes de llegar a los oídos de Ginny-... Le dije que la quería, maldita sea. Que la _necesitaba_.Y ella me respondió... me respondió que si de verdad la quería, la dejaría marchar. Esa frase me destrozó. Y no supe cómo responderla, Gin. Así que no tuve más remedio que dejar que se marchara para siempre.

Se hizo un silencio, que ninguno de los dos quiso romper.

- Lo siento- dijo finalmente Ginny, a quien no se le ocurría nada mejor que decir-. Creo que nunca te lo había dicho, pero lo siento. Por ti, por mí, por ella y por todos.

Una lágrima resbalaba por la larga nariz de Ron, que seguía callado.

- A veces la echo tanto de menos- murmuró Ginny, como si se tratara de la más íntima de las confesiones-. ¿Tú no?

Ron giró la cabeza tan bruscamente que por un momento pensó que se había roto el cuello.

- ¿Tú qué crees?- contestó con la voz rota.

Ginny suspiró.

- Entonces no deberías leerla.

Ron la miró unos instantes, parpadeando, hasta que entendió a que se refería su hermana. El papel que sostenía entre las manos. La carta que había supuesto el inicio de esa extraña conversación.

- No te va a gustar lo que pone, Ron, hazme caso. Pero tú verás lo que haces.

Ginny se levantó y se apoyó contra el escritorio, mirando a su hermano como si en cualquier momento él fuera a darle la razón y a entregarle la carta que celosamente estrechaba entre sus dedos.

Pero no lo hizo. En su lugar la desdobló con infinito cuidado y comenzó a leerla, mientras Ginny suspiraba una vez más.

El color se iba escapando del ya de por sí pálido rostro de Ron a medida que avanzaba en su lectura. Cuando terminó, dejó el papel sobre la cama, alzó la cabeza y miró a Ginny como si fuera la primera vez que la veía en su vida, como si nada de lo que había en aquella habitación fuera real.

De repente, se dio cuenta de algo.

- Hoy es viernes- croó más que dijo.

- Muy bien, Ronnie, te sabes los días de la semana- ironizó Ginny con cansancio.

- Hoy es viernes- repitió, con una voz que daba a entender que el hecho de que fuera viernes era la peor tragedia que podría ocurrirle a la humanidad-. Y son las cinco y media.

- ¿Y?- preguntó Ginny alzando una ceja.

- Todavía me queda una hora y media- respondió Ron, como si acabara de darle un súbito ataque de optimismo.

- ¿Una hora y media para qué, Ron?- preguntó Ginny alarmada, poniéndose frente a su hermano.

- Para hacer algo, lo que sea... impedir que coja ese tren, por ejemplo.

- Ni se te ocurra.

Ginny le miraba muy seriamente, mientras una sonrisa un tanto psicópata se extendía por el rostro de Ron.

- Ron, no tienes ningún medio de contactar con ella. No sabes dónde vive. Si le mandas una lechuza, sabes perfectamente que ella no abrirá la carta.

- Tengo su número de teléfono. Me lo dio cuando estábamos en tercero- aclaró.

- No tenemos teléfono- recordó Ginny con el mismo tono que pondría para explicar a un niño de cinco años que dos y dos son cuatro.

El rostro de Ron se iluminó, y su sonrisa se expandió. Ginny se echó ligeramente hacia atrás, casi asustada.

- Gin, olvidas que soy un mago- repuso con suficiencia. Y dicho eso, agarró el papel que yacía sobre la cama, y salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo, sin dar tiempo a su hermana a decir o hacer nada para detenerle.

Bajó los escalones de tres en tres. Pasó por delante de la puerta de la cocina, donde sus padres charlaban sin mucho entusiasmo, sin dirigirles la palabra. Ya se encargaría Ginny de dar explicaciones.

O no, tanto daba.

A pesar de que no le gustaba mucho hacerlo, se desapareció nada más salir de su casa. Tampoco podía poner muchos remilgos. No le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Cuando dejó de girar como una peonza, se encontró en el callejón Diagon. Recorrió los escasos metros que le separaban de la entrada al Caldero Chorreante, y al cabo de un par de minutos se encontraba en el Londres _muggle_.

Miró a su alrededor desorientado. ¿Y ahora por dónde? Como en un impulso, desdobló el papel que llevaba en la mano y lo leyó una vez más, como si en él estuvieran escritas las respuestas a todos sus problemas.

_Querida Ginny:  
__Muchas gracias por el regalo de cumpleaños. Me gustó mucho. Me resulta increíble que, después de tanto tiempo sin vernos, todavía te acuerdes de cosas tan tontas como mi color favorito. Yo he olvidado casi todos los detalles, aunque de vez en cuando me asaltan los recuerdos más inesperados, de risas en la sala común, salidas nocturnas, excursiones a Hogsmeade, de buenos momentos y de otros que preferiría poder borrar de mi memoria para siempre.  
__Pero bueno, dejémonos de sentimentalismos, esta es una carta feliz. ¡Me caso, Ginny¡Por fin¿Recuerdas a Jarrod, ese muggle escocés que conocí en un concierto? Bueno, parece que al final sí que nos han ido bien las cosas. El viernes a las siete cogeré el tren hacia Edimburgo, y el sábado celebraremos la ceremonia. Te invitaría, pero creo que es mejor no complicar las cosas. Lo entiendes¿verdad?  
__Lo cierto es que va a costar un poco mudarme, pero al fin y al cabo no es la primera vez que rompo con mi pasado¿no? Solo espero no echar demasiado de menos a mi familia. Al menos no tanto como os he echado de menos a vosotros. Solo espero que tu hermano nunca llegue a enterarse de que, a pesar de todo, no he conseguido llegar a ser feliz del todo, no sin vosotros, no sin el mundo que dejé atrás. Solo espero llegar a serlo ahora que comienzo otra vez una nueva vida.  
__Supongo que, vaya donde vaya, tus lechuzas seguirán encontrándome. No dejes de escribirme, aunque es posible que yo no tenga fuerzas para contestarte.  
__Cuídate mucho, y por favor, cuida de Ron.  
__Hermione_

Lo estrujó entre sus dedos casi sin darse cuenta, mientras notaba cómo las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos una vez más al contemplar la afilada caligrafía del amor de su vida. Apretó el paso. El cortante viento comenzaba a hacerle daño en las mejillas descubiertas.

Andaba sin saber muy bien hacia dónde. El sonido de sus pasos se perdía bajo el murmullo incesante del tráfico londinense. Ron estaba demasiado ensimismado como para mostrarse asombrado por los cachivaches _muggles_.

Llevaba casi un cuarto de hora dando vueltas y vueltas, cuando encontró lo que buscaba. Abrió la puerta de la brillante cabina roja y entró, sin saber muy bien qué debía hacer a continuación. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su ajado abrigo, sacó un puñado de monedas _muggles _que había cambiado en Gringotts, y las dejó caer por la ranura. Buscó en su memoria las cifras del teléfono de Hermione, que en algún momento recordaba haberse aprendido. Uno a uno, fue marcando los números con dedos temblorosos.

Estaba muy nervioso. Para empezar, era posible que no supiera cómo utilizar correctamente aquel aparato y se echara todo a perder. Por lo menos ya sabía que no debía gritar. Y, por otra parte, la esperanza que latía en su interior de poder volver a hablar con ella, después de tantos años, no contribuía a tranquilizarle.

Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos. Al cuarto sonó un 'clic' y se escuchó una voz femenina.

- ¿Sí?

Ron tragó saliva. Por un momento había creído que era ella, pero no. Aun así reconoció al instante quién era la persona que estaba al otro lado.

- Señora Granger... ¿Puedo hablar con Hermione, por favor?

El silencio al otro lado le hizo sospechar que ella también le había identificado.

- Aquí no vive ninguna Hermione- respondió cortante.

Ron contuvo el aliento. ¿Era posible que se hubiese equivocado?

- Mamá¿quién es?

El sonido llegaba ligeramente distorsionado al auricular, pero esas tres palabras sirvieron para disipar todas las dudas del chico. Aquella sí que era _su_ voz. Ron sintió un escalofrío al escucharla.

- Señora Granger, no me mienta. Sé que ella está ahí. Acabo de oírla.

- Uno de mis compañeros de trabajo, Herms. No te preocupes. Sigue con la maleta- hubo un silencio, un ruido de pasos, y la voz de la mujer se hizo más nítida-. Ron, Hermione está demasiado ocupada para ponerse.

- Por favor, señora Granger, solo será un momento.

- Déjala en paz, Ronald Weasley. Está intentando empezar una nueva vida. Es feliz, así que ¿por qué no te olvidas de ella?

- Porque no puedo- murmuró Ron-. Por favor, señora Granger.

- No, Ron. Está haciendo las maletas. Tiene que coger un tren dentro de una hora. Se va a casar, va a ser feliz. No voy a arriesgarme a que por una palabra tuya se eche a llorar y decida quedarse.

- Solo quiero decirle adiós, señora Granger. Nada más.

En verdad¿qué era lo que pretendía? Había llegado hasta allí solo porque necesitaba hablar con ella, no sabía de qué. Puede que solo necesitase despedirse. Siempre había mantenido la esperanza de volverla a ver, algún día, por las calles de Londres, y incluso quedar con ella, como amigos. Nada más. Pero ahora que iba a casarse a Escocia, sabía que nunca más volvería a verla. Aunque, claro, si por fin conseguía hablar con ella, no se hacía responsable de lo que pudiera decirle.

- Solo quiero decirle adiós- repitió.

- No- dijo la mujer con voz firme.

Ruido de pasos de nuevo.

- Ya he terminado- anunció la voz de Hermione, y Ron sintió como cada una de sus palabras se le clavaba en lo más profundo del alma-. Jarrod me está esperando abajo. ¿Vienes?

- Un segundo, cariño- contestó su madre dulcemente. Ron casi podía verlas allí, hablando tranquilamente, la señora Granger con una sonrisa de orgullo pintada en la cara, y Hermione radiante, como siempre; sin sospechar que, al otro lado del teléfono que su madre sostenía en la mano, la persona que más la quería en el mundo luchaba infructuosamente por comunicarse por ella por última vez-. Herms, coge el paraguas, está empezando a llover.

Ron alzó la mirada, y vio las primeras gotas que caían del encapotado cielo. Sí, llovía sobre Londres.

Un sonido en el auricular le advirtió de que el dinero que había introducido en la cabina se estaba acabando. Desesperado, rebuscó en todos sus bolsillos, pero solo encontró un par de knuts, que como pudo comprobar con impotencia, no cabían por la ranura.

- Señora Granger, por favor...

- Date prisa, cielo, vas a llegar tarde.

- Solo quiero despedirme, señora Granger, por favor, déjeme decirle adiós.

Ruido de pasos una vez más, y una puerta cerrándose. Hermione se había ido.

- Gracias por llamar, señor Weas...

Un pitido intermitente indicó a Ron que la llamada se había cortado. El teléfono había consumido todos los peniques que le había echado.

Miró el aparato con el rostro surcado por las lágrimas, y a pesar de que sabía que ella no podía oírle, que nunca más lo haría, se despidió por fin:

- Adiós, Hermione

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Bueno, ahora viene la publicidad de lo poco que os cuesta dejar un review y lo feliz que me hace a mí, pero cada cual que haga lo que quiera. Desde luego, feliz me haríais, y, ahora que ya me he reconciliado con mi ordenador, creo que podré contestarlos. Gracias de todos modos.**

**Aquí dejo la letra de la canción en que está inspirado el final del fic:**

_Sylvia's mother says, 'Sylvia's busy  
Too busy to come to the phone'  
Sylvia's mother says, 'Sylvia's trying  
To start a new life of her own'  
Sylvia's mother says, 'Sylvia's happy  
So why don't you leave her alone?' _

And the operator says, '40 cents more for the next 3 minutes'  
Please Mrs. Avery, I just got totalk to her  
I'll only keep her a while  
Please Mrs. Avery, I just want totell her goodbye

Sylvia's mother says, 'Sylvia's packing  
She's going tobe leavin' today'  
Sylvia's mother says, 'Sylvia's marrying  
A fellow down Galveston way'  
Sylvia's mother says, 'Please don't say nothing  
To make her start crying and stay'

And the operator says, '40 cents more for the next 3 minutes'  
Please Mrs. Avery, I just got totalk to her  
I'll only keep her a while  
Please Mrs. Avery, I just want totell her goodbye

Sylvia's mother says, 'Sylvia's hurrying  
She's catchin' the nine o'clock train'  
Sylvia's mother says, 'Take your umbrella  
Cause Sylvie, it's starting to rain'  
And Sylvia's mother says, 'Thank you for calling  
And, sir, won't you call back again?'

And the operator says, '40 cents more for the next 3 minutes'  
Please Mrs. Avery, I just got totalk to her  
I'll only keep her a while  
Please Mrs. Avery, I just want totell her goodbye  
Tell her goodbye  
_Please  
Tell her goodbye_


End file.
